


In Three Minutes. (Ereri Short-Story)

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Depression, Loneliness, M/M, Minutes, Oneshot, Sad, Short Story, abandonement, ereri, sad levixeren story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one saw it coming, that's the way it's done. Countless times have we tried to figure out what happened those of us who were taken, but no one ever knew. We were birthed, fed, clothed, and taken care of. Some of us got seventy years, and some of us got four months.</p><p> We do not choose our fate. We did not own our destiny. </p><p>And I was no different."</p><p>(All of it is in Eren's POV unless stated otherwise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Three Minutes. (Ereri Short-Story)

_In three minutes, it all ended. We were ripped away from our homes, and killed. Not instantly, though. It was drawn out and agonizing. No one saw it coming, that's the way it's done. Countless times have we tried to figure out what happened those of us whom were taken, but no one ever knew. We were birthed, fed, clothed, and taken care of. Some of us got seventy years, and some of us got four months. We did not choose our fate. We did not own our destiny. We were cattle in a farm more cruel then the looks on the faces of the militia. Bred, fed, and bled. Over and over, thousands would die everyday. Over- population was not a problem, it hasn't been a problem for over ten decades. Mornings and nighttime silence was nonexistent, screams were heard almost every second of everyday. Screeches of "don't take her!" And, "Don't take him!" Broke the hearts of those around to hear. Most became insane from the loss, and some became cold and detached. Many would marry fairly early in their lives, for fear of not living long enough or seeing their significant other die. I, I was alive for the death of my husband. He lived to be thirty-two. We were five years apart, and we both lost our family around the same time. I remember the day we met, it was the day I had to say goodbye to my sister._

~~~~~

"Mika! Where are you?" My 14 year old pubescent voice echoes through our small house. With great haste, I sprint into each room, until I see her sitting on the couch where the bookcase is. I sigh in relief by the sight of headphones that are placed right over her ears. Reaching out, I poke her cheek and smile when I hear her squeak and turn to look at me, grey eyes wide with surprise and amusement. She is three years older than me, with black hair that barely falls over her sparkling orbs of silvery grey. "Eren, don't startle me like that!" She laughed, ruffling my hair fondly and smiling behind her red scarf that our mom gave to her. After that, we just laughed and played together, running around the shack-like house that houses the two of us. While we were playing "go fish" for the fourth time, our door burst open. Men in suits of white flood the house and surround us, an emblem of two wings, each a different colour neatly sewn on the breast pocket of the jacket. I don't scream, and neither does she. We both stopped screaming after they took our dad. My dim, forest green eyes meet her watering grey ones, our thoughts echoing through our minds. 'Who is being taken?' A deep, determined voice fills our ears. "Mikasa Ackerman. Your time is up." I didn't move, shock filled me head to toe. Their words didn't register until they were dragging her down the dirt pathway leading to our house. I shot up like a bullet, running after the men who were taking my only family away. "MIKA! DONT LEAVE ME!" Her limbs fell limp as she moved her head up gently, "I LOVE YOU. EREN, BE STRONG!" Tears stream down her face as she smiled, my collapsed figure staring fearfully after her. With a shaking hand, her pale fingers fumble with her scarf and it slips away from her neck; gently falling in wisps onto the ground. In a matter of seconds, she's thrown into the black van with the same symbol I saw on the blonde man's jacket. What feels like hours but is only three minutes, I sit there winded, tears falling into my palms as I stare at the muddy grass before me. Slowly, I shakily stand, staggering over to the last piece of Mika I have left. My eyes search blindly around the neighbor hood, and my eyes catch a boy with raven hair and grey eyes staring at me with an unreadable face. A van similar to the one who took Mikasa spins off into the road infront of him, but he pays it no mind. He approaches me swiftly, and soon enough he is facing my tear stained face and red eyes. "Stop crying." He says bluntly, and I nod my head. After wiping my eyes and taking a few deep breaths, I look at him again. "My name is Eren, what's yours?" I whisper, a little intimidated by his piercing glare and sharp words. "Levi. My name is Levi."

~~~~~

_That day, a friendship bloomed. We rarely left each others side, we spoke about everything together, we ate our meals together, we cleaned our houses together. It was always together, and we became as one when I asked him to move into my small shack that I inherited. His reluctance was apparent, but he gave in soon enough. Our relationship became serious when we went to the park near our house. It was dark, and that night, silence was a gift to both of our ears._

~~~~~

The night was young, and so were we. Levi's eyes looked glossy in the shine of the pale moonlight, grey becoming silver as he stared up into the starry sky filled with hues of blue and black. There we stood, in the field of untouched grass where we were graced with silence and embraced by beauty. "Hey, Levi?" I speak, nerves showing through by the slight shakiness of my voice. He glances at me through the corners of his eyes, his piercing glare from years ago long gone, now replaced by a hint of warmth and slight fondness. "Hm?" Since I piqued his interest, I fiddle with my hands, clenching and un-clenching my fingers as I struggle to find the words that are stuck at the back of my throat. "Brat, what is it?" He sighs, exasperation lacing his voice, unsettling my mind even more. His body is now facing me, his skin paler due to the cool glow of the moon. 'Now would be a good time to speak.' I internally kick myself and try again. "Eh-hem, ah, I was wondering- since, y'know- we've already-" A weary and audible sigh emits from Levi, cutting my words short and causing me to be winded. "Eren, I know what you're going to ask." My green eyes widen, staring at him with fear and surprise. "Wh-what?!" I hear myself squeak, and I remind myself to jump off a cliff later. Levi smirks at my now- audible nerves and slight amazement, and he steps closer, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his chest. My breath hitches, and I tilt my head to meet his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend." He states plainly, before continuing. "And, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight. And do it properly this time, brat." I don't move, I can't move. The joy that fills my entire body overwhelms me, and I can't help but cry out a loud "Yes!" Before jumping on him and successfully landing us sprawled upon the green grass. My face hovers over his, and a huge grin stretches over my face at his stunned and pissed off look. Before he could complain, I lay on top of him and bury my face into the crook of his neck, my fingers weaving their way into the soft locks of his raven hair. "All it took was three minutes of me making a fool out of myself for you to know?" Levi scoffs and with a small smile he threads his hands into my unkempt and wild brown hair. "Yep."

~~~~~

_Through it all, we stood side by side. Steadfast and resilient, we continued to share chaste kisses and sweet whispers that travelled to no ones ears but our own. His exterior shone bright, his interior brighter; for he became the only support I had. I leaned on him, my heart that beat within me knew that what we had was right. That we were right; but he refused to lean on me. Our time together was the yellow highlighter, but the words to be highlighted were nonexistent._

~~~~~

The rain continuously pounded on the thin window panes that sporadically decorated our small house. Between the two windows in the living room, Mikasa's scarf hung, the stains of mud still showing so plaintively as if she was taken yesterday. I sat at the worn down wooden table, sipping cooled water as I stared past the clouded glass and into the ashen and melancholy atmosphere of the outside. My patience was wearing thin; Levi refuses to tell me what is wrong. Yesterday, we were outside in the grass, just talking, until I brought up his two best friends. Isabel and Furlan, I believe. His face contorted into its original nonchalant and unemotional state, successfully frustrating me to no end. I look at the clock and sigh, tapping my fingers on the rim of my chipped mug as I stare at the back of his head. He's been ignoring me all day, so I've been giving him space. But I don't know how much more "space" I can take. "I can feel you staring intently at the back of my head, Yaeger." I jump at the sound of his voice, and I fumble with the mug and end up dropping it onto the table with a loud thump. "Shit.." I groan, staring at the mess of water infront of me. "Oh for the love of- go clean it up." He grumbles, his deep voice filling me with guilt. "Fine. After I do, we are talking." I state, and a sigh coming from none other than Levi follows after. "Tch." Rolling my eyes, I get up and step into the kitchen, pulling a ragged cloth off the counter and start wiping it up. "Levi, you know I didn't mean to hurt you." He shifts his position on the couch, "you didn't hurt me." "Well it looks like it. You've been ignoring me all day, and I'm tired of it." Disbanding the task at hand, I huff and throw the rag on the rest of the water and move to sit on the couch. "You haven't finished cleaning it-" I cut off his protest by sitting in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning my head on his chest. "I don't care about that. I care about you." For three minutes, he does nothing. Eventually, he sighs in defeat and sets his hands on the low of my back. "Well you should, dumbass." I snort and move my head to look at him. "I do, but not right now. You are way more important than some water that has been spilled." I peck his lips and return to my original position. "Levi, you know I'm here for you, right? You know that you can lean on me. I'm not going anywh-" My words are cut off by a sharp pain in my chest. I know what I was going to say, and I know I was wrong. At any moment, I could be torn from my home and dragged into a place no one knows the location of. All I know is that it's hell. A moments hesitation, and he speaks again. "I know what you were going to say, and you're wrong. You could be taken at anytime, Eren. That's why I-" He inhales sharply before he continues, "thats why I can't lean on you. Because if you're taken, I will fall." The stunned silence that consumes me burns away any frustration I had felt before. Waves of dread washes around us, a heavy cloud suffocates the small room. "Levi, I can't promise you I will be here forever, and neither can you. But if you don't promise me the rest of your life like I have for you, then we will never truly be together in this world that holds so much fear and loneliness." I move my head up to look at his hardened features, and place my hand on his cheek, causing them to soften slightly. I swallow back the tears that threaten to spill as I remember Mikasa. Despair drowns my lungs as I force out what I've always wanted to say. "Don't let me be alone." I whisper, leaning in as I close my watering eyes, kissing him gently. He reciprocates the kiss and cups my cheek, brushing away the stray tears that fell past the dam I built behind my eyes years ago. We break away, and he looks into my eyes, a no-longer hidden sadness embedded deep into the grey and silver eyes that I fell in love with. He embraces me firmly, burying his face into my neck. "I won't."

~~~~~

_We were married soon after that. It was nothing special, a ceremony that consisted of us and us alone. Our vows were short and sweet, no speech was made, no cake was served, and no loved ones came; for we had no one but each other left. During the time that we spent as one, we lived in an unsettling fear. An expectation of impending doom swallowed our breath every time we looked out the window and saw the wings. I liked to call them wings of freedom, but Levi hated it. He didn't believe in freedom, for we'd lived; trapped in a cage that was forever locked. Levi and I were married for two years. Two years before I became a widowed and broken soul._

~~~~~

Levi and I sat on the couch, his arm above my neck and my hand placed on his. I was showing him Mikasa's scarf, the silky fabric soft against my hands and the faint scent of her perfume filling our senses with an unsettling calm. "She was the only family I had left. I watched as my mum and dad were taken, my friends-" I shake my head, kiss Levi's cheek and smile at the scarf sadly, my mind made up. He should have it. It belonged to the person that matter most in existence, and now it's being passed to the person with the same importance. "I want you to have it, Levi." Levi looked up at me with a cocked eyebrow, a frown placed upon his lips, "What?" He croaks. I sigh and wrap it around his neck delicately, tears welling up in my eyes when I catch sight of the stains of mud and of her dried tears. I look away and finish tying it, casting my glistening eyes down to my hands. "If I go, or if you go... I want you to have it. It means so much much to me, just like you do. Think of it as... As a parting gift." My eyes trail up to his and I give him a pleading look. "I know it's dirty, but please-" "it's fine." He meets my shaky gaze with one of his own, his lips a thin line. He moves one of his hands and reaches up to feel the fabric of my last memory of her. "I don't mind. Really, I don't." He smiles faintly and kisses my cheek, his index finger and middle finger resting gently upon the pool of red around his neck. I nod and curl up into his side, enjoying the rare sound of nothing once again. Three minutes later, I feel his whole body tense. My heart drops as I follow his gaze out the window. Three men in white get out of the same black van, and swiftly make their way towards our house. Our...house...! My heartbeat quickens and I snap my gaze to him, my breathing erratic and eyes wide with fear. "N-No... This isn't- this isn't happening, there's a mistake-" Levi tightens his grip around me and grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I love you. Eren, I love you. I will see you again, one day. I promise, I will-" with a loud crash, the withered door collapses, and the house floods with the same men who took my sister. One of them had blonde hair that was slicked back, one of them had brown hair, and one of them was female, short black hair tied into a ponytail. "I LOVE YOU. EREN, BE STRONG!" I blink fast as I begin to shake, her voice was a distant echo in my mind, a broken record forever stuck on repeat. "Levi Ackerman." _No_.. "Your time." _No_.. "Is up." **_NO_**! My thoughts shattered away and splintered my heart, my body shot up with haste and I dashed towards my husband. I grab Levi's hand as he's being escorted out the doorway. His eyes flick between my face and our hands that are now clutching onto each other for dear life. Tears stream down my face as I shout at them to let go, but to no avail. They just stare forward, into the distance of the field that held so many memories. With strength I never knew I had, I pull Levi hard enough that their hands slip away from his arms, and he collapsed into me. His hands instantly tighten themselves around me, and the familiar sense that I am safe grows around my fast heart. "Eren! Look at me!" My eyes are instantly on his face, drinking in his beautiful features, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and his lips. I feel Levi's arms being ripped from my waist, and I panic, pressing my lips against his with force. He groans and I can taste blood on my tongue, but I brush past it, putting every feeling and memory into that one kiss. His lips are warm and soft, a drug that I am beyond addicted to. And suddenly they're gone. I let out an inhumane scream as I watch Levi begin to get farther from my reach. And so;

I start running.

_'Stop crying.'_

I'm gaining on them.

_'All it took was three minutes of me making a fool of myself for you to know?"_

They're reaching the van.

_"Don't let me be alone."_

Levi is struggling.

_"I know what you were going to say, and you're wrong.'_

He's calling my name.

_**'If you're taken, I will fall.'** _

I fell to the ground, screaming his name as he loses the fight. His head disappearing into the van, I can still hear his muffled shouts, my name repeated over and over again. "DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T TAKE HIM! PLEASE!" My broken voice calls out hopelessly to the van that has pulled away from the curb, now driving away from the street where I met the love of my life. I couldn't breathe, my vision was clouded and obscured by the tears that seemed to fall endlessly. My breath came out in gasps, and I could feel my heart breaking in my chest, shards of red cutting into my lungs. " _If you're taken, I will fall_."

~~~~~~~~

_And I fell. Hard. Days and nights blended together in swirls of greys and darkness, feelings of misery and emptiness swam behind my eyes, vision forever obscured by the cracks in my pupils and the dryness of my corneas. By now, my eyes have run dry from the tears that I have shed so long ago. In the basement, where I sit now, the pen in my hand shakes with uncontainable fear. Today, I breathe my last breath. I can feel their footsteps coming closer and closer to the hidden trap door under the rug in the bedroom. I don't have much time left, to finish these memories that only just came back to me now; when I saw that black van inching down our street. Mikasa told me to be strong, and Levi told me we'd see each other again. Promises like that in my world are impossible to keep, but it is not resentment for him that keeps my heart dark. It's the fact that I stood on the edge of a narrow cliff. One wrong move, one wrong thought and I'd fall all over again. When Mikasa was taken, I had him to keep me sane. Now, I have no one but the cold and empty image of his face burned into the back of my eyes. Everyday, I woke up searching for his narrow glare and permanent frown, only to be disappointed and heartbroken yet again, But then I'd remember; he has her scarf. I know that he'd never let it go, no matter what. He promised, so I will keep his last words to me amongst the memories I hold close to my heart. I'll see h--_

Third person view-

Eren was found. He heard the footsteps freeze and the rug being pulled off of the cursedly squeaky door. His stomach tied in knots as his shaking hand slams the pen down on the rickety table that wobbles and creaks from the sudden force. A short man with black hair and a red scarf climbed down the ladder, grabbing Erens shoulder with a strong grip, spinning him around so they were face to face. "Eren Yaeger. Your time is up." Eren's eyes sparkled in the dim light that showered over the two, lighting up the redness of the scarf, the dried mud rubbing off and onto the white of the man in whites' jacket. Erens eyes instantly snap to the scarf, and a strangled cry emits from his lips. The tears he thought he had long lost, returned in waterfalls, and the man in white just gazes blankly at the sobbing man infront of him, not caring as to why he took so much notice to the scarf he wore. With a thump, Eren threw himself on the raven, smiling through his tears. "L-Levi...?" Something inside of the man in white twinges, an odd feeling came over him as the mop of brown locks looked into his emotionless eyes. Brushing it off, he throws the green eyed man off of him, hearing his estranged yelp giving him the same feeling, once again ignoring it as he grabs the boys arm and forces him to climb up the ladder. Eren couldn't breathe, he couldn't believe his bright eyes. Levi is here, he came back! His arm is broken due to be thrown off of his husband, but he ignores it, thinking nothing of it. Once up the ladder, Eren turns to Levi again, not expecting to have been jabbed in the neck by a strange serum. His whole view on Levi changes as fear floods his veins. He wildly waves his arms, attempting to grab something; for he could feel his body going weak. His knees buckle, and he braces himself for impact, but is caught by no one other than the man who hurt him. Levi. His tear-filled eyes show nothing but pain as he stares up at Levi, eyes not blinking and breathing becoming short. That is when Eren knew. His husband- He's an enemy, now. Eren was no longer happy to see him, to feel his arms around him, and he lay collapsed into the arms of one who died long before he has. Just a haunting silence ring through his mind as he's carried out of his house. Memories flitting about his mind and eyes now a painful reminder of what has become of the one he fell Inlove with. With a toss into a dark van and the loud slam of the vehicle door, he watches from the shadows as his hope completely dies. In three minutes, it all ended. In three minutes.

\--FIN--

_ Ah, well here we are. Seven hours and almost 4000 words later, this has been written. I hope you like it, do tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
